


HIM

by REBEL_MICKEY



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBEL_MICKEY/pseuds/REBEL_MICKEY
Summary: First Post





	HIM

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, might have errors...

He has NEVER spoken a word to me NOT A SINGLE FUCKING WORD. I did see him look at me ONCE. His eyes, just “GRR” *ORGASM* those sexy blue eyes. But I know in his world, I don’t exist, NEVER WILL... He’s a fag beater and I am a faggot. He is a drug dealer with a BAD TEMPER. He is hot headed; He doesn’t take any shit, if you don’t pay up or piss him off. YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR TEETH! I have watched him beat the shit out of a few guys, OK YES IT TURNS ME ON. His upper arms just do it for me. I want to know how it feels to be in his arms. Held tight while I sleep. I wonder what he smells like… I wonder how soft his skin is… I torture myself. I’m a fag with a TRUE OBSESSION WITH A UNTOUCHABLE SEXY UKRAINIAN GOD. If I see him I want to talk to him, but what the fuck would I say? “Hey, I’m Ian and I want to fuck you hard. I want to taste you can I suck your dick?” GOOD BYE TEETH!  
I want to see him naked so bad, he’s my dream. His lean and hard body... I’ve noticed his bulge in his pants and my mouth waters. FUCK I WANT HIM! His body is a temple and I will fall to my knees and pray EVERY DAY and EVERY NIGHT TO MY GOD MIKHAILO ALEKSANDR MILKOVICH. I’d do ANYTHING for him or to him.  
I have erotic dreams about him EVERY FUCKING NIGHT! My recent dream is….

I come home from a LONG HARD day at work. I walk into my bed room and he is sound asleep with only red silk boxers, his dick is hard… he slowly opens his eyes; sleepy and dreamy, he wets his lips and falls back asleep. I just stand in the doorway staring, drooling with a hard dick that’s throbbing and I cum, my pants wet and sticky. I still stand there, he rolls over and he pulls out his dick and drips massage oil on it and he starts to slide his hand up and down, he bites his lip so hard its bleeding, he moans, licks his lips as blood trickles down his chin. I feel light headed; he looks at me as my heart pounding hard against my chest. He moans MY NAME and just with that I cum again, my pants wet and sticky. He looks at me and tells me to fucking suck my dick you twink… I quickly fall to me knees as if I’m praying. My mouth watering with anticipation. I look up as I suck he holds my head making me deep throat him, I am taking all of him in. he moves his hips, grinding hard, making sexy groans and noises… I suck harder as he grinds his hips faster he moans “oh fuck yea my slave slut fag” my heart races faster, wait wait did he say “MY”? Now all I want is to taste his sweet nectar, he grinds harder and he moans “you gotta suck harder bitch” grabbing my hair he tugs hard… his dick throbbing, veins pulsating in my mouth. Fucking finally I taste his sweet salty cum. He moans “oh fuck Ian, yes yes” I want his warmth in my mouth like this forever. I swallow hard and suck harder as I have his rock hard dick in my mouth. I look up and look him straight in his eyes and he stops grinding, makes a little moan. As I look up at him, he looks dreamy and relaxed. He pulls my arm and makes me spoon with him. I hold him and finally I get to breathe him in he smells so damn good, I rub his rock hard stomach. I slide my hand down to his dick rubbing it. He looks at me and asks me “DO YOU WANNA FUCK ME??” My mouth so dry I stutter yes yes he gets up and gets on all fours… hands me lube I look at him and he tells me to fuck his ass hard. My dick hard like a rock, I slide into his sweet, tight, sexy ass… Soft so so soft. “Ian harder, harder fucking faggot” Hearing my name from his sweet lips makes me fall deeper for him... Realizing this is just a dream. My dick is hard and my heart hurts… HE IS NOT GAY, No chance.... I could ever tell Mickey my true feelings. Hell if he ever found out I dream about him… he would probably kill me.  
So I’m faced with reality... WORK AGAIN… stupid store never busy... as I stock shelves I play the mind game, wonder if or wonder what… my first wonder what is how does he smell? How does he taste? How soft his lips are? I want to kiss him so bad. Have him that close… I’d probably pass out or have a heart attack…  
As I’m stocking beer in the cooler, the door bell jingles. I rush out because I’m the only one here. Uhhh, wait that smell, what the fuck is that? *breathes in deeply* weed, cigarettes, and something else… Holy Fuck its Mickey… My dick aching and it pounds in my pants. I want him so bad… I want to bend him over in the cooler and pound him hard. I want to hear, “Oh, Ian Yes” Snap out of it stupid he’s here alone with me in an empty store… ARE YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT? Seriously you stupid fuck, HE NEVER PAYS. OK here I go, “Hey umm Mickey you wanna… “*stutters* “Do I wanna what Gallagher? Pay? *chuckles* I ain't paying for shit. Stupid towel heads can eat me.” “You know my name?” “Are you stupid? Yes I know who the fuck you are, fuck twat.” “Cool do you wanna hang? Smoke, get a beer, get high you know like friends do you?” *chuckles* uhh hang? You’re a fag and we ain’t friends*  
“OK so you gonna beat me now??” *smirks* “No but don’t fucking don’t touch me... But getting high and drunk sounds good, I got to go hunt down some fuckers who haven’t paid, meet me the ball field round midnight, bitch” 

BALLFIELD  
*waiting for Mickey* two hours no Mickey… Fuck it sucks I got some Jack Daniels, joints, and beer... But no fucking Mickey. I should have not gotten my hopes up. I feel like shit. I was so close… so fucking close.  
“Fire crotch?”  
“Oh fuck, I waited over two hours?”  
“hush and??” *lights joint gives it to Ian* “You first cut you whining like a bitch”  
“I got to know but are you gonna beat me?”  
“No Gallagher, stop with that shit, it’s annoying.”  
*Grabs Mickey pulls him close grabs his dick* “what the fuck Ian?”  
“I’m sorry but I want you, OK I fucking want you… you’re so fucking sexy and if I don’t tell you, will be sitting here with a hard dick and thinking about what bad things I want to do to you or with you.”  
*pushes Ian off* WHAT THE FUCK?!?! I’m not gay, you fucking faggot.” *punches Ian in stomach* seriously you fucker don’t every touch me ever. *punches Ian in face* “got it?”  
*falls to ground* ‘OK MICKEY OK fuck enough please, I’m hurting” *kicks Ian in face* you’re a fucking faggot, I knew you were but I never fucking thought you’d do this shit, you fucking over stepped, I got to go fuck off”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?? What did I just do? I ruined everything, now I’m just plainly fucked.”  
*cries* “it's so cold. I knew id fuck up but just not this bad… me being stoned and excited apparently do not mix.” Why did I do this to him?” *passes out*

Dreaming  
“I’m in bed but not my bed, its smells so good” *crying and shivering* “hello? Where am I? I need help”  
“Shut up you’re in my bed”  
“Who are you? My eyes I can’t see”  
“Mickey” *runs fingers though Ian’s hair*  
“Mickey? You, no I’m dreaming”  
“Ian it’s me you’re not dreaming”  
“I’m sorry I grabbed you, I’m sorry I did that to you... I was outta line”  
*tugs at Ian’s boxers* stop crying and bein sorry I’m horny and I think we should … you know...“*slides them off*  
“Holy fuck Mickey” *pulls Mickey’s boxers off*  
“Here’s the fucking deal… do what I want and please me. No kissing, NO fucking excuses do as I say and that’s the all K?”  
*falls to knees rubbing Mickey’s balls slowly leaning down to suck his hard cock *moans* oh Mickey finally. This isn’t real”  
*moans* oh fuck fire crotch that’s good, finger my ass” *moans* “ah fuck that’s it...”  
“Oh master you are my god.”  
“Mmmaster? Oh damn.”  
*chuckles* “it fits”  
*moans* finger harder... yea that’s it”  
*licking Mickey’s dick like a lollipop* “master Mickey you are so fucking sexy… you…  
*Slaps Ian in the face* “SHUT THE FUCK UP SUCKER HARDER!”  
“Can I kiss you? Just once?”  
*pushes Ian off* “fucking leave now” *gets up and leaves the room*  
“Mickey no… no please. I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck you Ian, go don’t say shit I’m done”  
“I can’t leave you… Please *falls to ground rubs eyes*  
“FUCK YOU” *punches Again* “Go Ian Go get out”  
“FUCK I DON’T WANNA LEAVE*

HOME  
*crying in bed* why am I fucking stupid? I fucked up, I was so fucking close… he was right there and I couldn’t shut up. He told me how it’s going to be and I still fuck up. NO KISSING! I know he loses his temper easy and I fuck up and say stupid shit. Good Night World… *sigh*  
*breathing hard*” holy shit, I can’t do this... fucking nightmares” I want him to beat me so I can just be near him again. I deserve to die! 

WORK  
*door bell jingles* oh fuck me, it’s him… his smell Mmmickey *hands shaking heart racing* “hey can I help you?” Seriously? Again? Insert foot here.  
“Fucking Gallagher, yea you can help me ass clown, I want a carton of smokes, a bottle of whiskey, six pack, and a strawberry blow pop.”  
“Ok that will be 76.05”  
*laughs* no it’s free *waves*”later faggot”  
“Hey umm Mickey, I can be a strawberry blow pop or you can be mine.”  
“Ex fuckin cuse me? What did you just say? Did I hear it right?”  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! *runs in storage room* FUCK  
“We need to fucking talk Gallagher, seriously, you’re over stepping and it is pissing me off. Seriously, get the fuck outta here fucking now”  
“If I come out… don’t hurt me please”  
“I give no guarantees, but you seriously got to shut the fuck up about kissing. If u say anything again about kissing cut if u don’t I’m gonna punch your teeth out”  
“OK I will” *comes out* “about the other night… I want a do over.”  
*laughs* “a do over? What the fuck is that? A fucking do over?”  
“Yes a do over, I wanna wanna *stutters* fuck I wanna I wanna fuck you again, please I wanna worship you and your dick. Let me show you how much I want you. I want to worship you because you are my god Please… Now?”  
“Uhh fuck now? Where?”  
“Yes now in the cooler give me one more time”  
“Fine, but make it fucking good, don’t waste my fucking time, I better cum and you better shut the fuck up and do as you should, got it?  
“Yes yes yes *grabs Mickey’s zipper* come my master, let your slave slut please you”  
“Fine”  
*grabs Mickey, unzips his pants* “oh god I I want you bad, so fucking bad”  
“You’re still talking, fuck”  
“Right.. Sorr”  
“Shut the fuck up, fuck”  
*grabs Mickey’s dick* “oh fuck Mickey your throbbing” *rubs his balls*  
“Still talk… oh that’s good”  
“See? I can make you feel good? *grabs Mickey, tries to kiss him* “all I want is one kiss”  
*punches Ian hard in stomach* “what the fuck?”  
“Fuck! Sorry I can’t help it I love your lips”  
“You’re dead , get outta my way don’t fucking come near me EVER AGAIN. You faggot never again, got it?”  
“Mickey fucking wait *grabs his arm* STOP! “  
“Ian fucking let me go, now seriously if you don’t I’ll kill you, you’re a dead man Ian a fucking dead man.”  
“No I’m not letting you go, fag beat me Mickey. I want you, I should not over step. But I am so into you and you are beyond perfect. You have such sexy lips….”  
“Ian I told you no fucking kissing, you’re a stupid fuck. You say you want me yet you still do this shit? “  
*punches Ian in face*  
*falls to floor* “ow fuck”  
*Mickey leaves quickly* “Seriously Ian do not ever come near me ever again. I am done.. DONE”  
“Mickey fucking wait” *grabs his arm*  
“Ian fucking let me go, now seriously if you don’t I’ll kill you, you’re a dead man “  
“Oh no I’m not letting you go fag beat me Mickey, I want you and I know I should not over step but I am into you and I can’t help it.. You make me fucking nuts”  
“You stupid prick you tried to kiss me” *punches Ian in the face*  
*falls to floor*  
“I’m outta here don’t fucking ever touch me”  
I cannot believe I fucked up again

HOME  
*sleeping*  
“Ian wake up, Ian wake up.”  
“What the fuck,Lip?”  
“Umm you need go to under the L”  
“Huh why?”  
“I don’t know dude, Mandy came over and said you need to go there”  
“A Fag beat down I fucked with Mickey”  
“Man he is no one you fuck with, don’t you know that?”  
“Yeah I’m gonna learn the hard way.” 

UNDER THE L  
“Mickey I’m ready”  
“I should kick your ass but I’m way too high, drunk ,and horny to kill anyone, I can hardly stand” *leans against the concrete wall* “whoa my dick is hard but goddamnit I don’t wanna hear your mouth.”  
“I’m sorry, I.. Horny?”  
“Fuck yea horny”  
“Can I umm help?”  
“You talk too much, when the fuck do you shut up? FUCK do I need to stick something in your mouth, heh, the barrel of my gun?”  
“no no”  
“hmm I think I have to because your still fucking talking fuck I am so hard” *unzips pants* suck Ian suck it like it’s the last dick you’re every suck”  
*drops to knees* yes master yes… anything you say anything you want”  
“Shut up”  
*pulls Mickey closer*” Yes I want you”  
“Talkin”  
“Sorry I wanna lick your dick like a lolli…”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP”  
*grabs Mickey’s dick and jerks him off, massages his balls*  
“Suck it bitch”  
*wraps lips around his dick slowly sticks finger in his ass*  
“ooohhh fuck that’s good yes harder you faggot, NO wait stop,  
“What wait what? No”  
“Just fucking stop I need more”  
“More? More how?”  
“Yes you faggot more”  
“What can I do master to please you? I’ll do anything”  
“I’m gonna take my pants off and your gonna fuck me”  
“Fuck you?”  
“Holy hell, put your dick in my ass and pound me I wanna be fucked Ian, wrap your hand around my throbbing cock and jerk it now pound and jerk just do it”  
*moans* oh damn your ass Mickey is so so soft and tight, yes yes”  
“Harder slave slut… pound me harder *body slamming into concrete wall*  
“Harder?? Oh fuck yea your ass is tight”  
“Gallagher I want this all the time, you hear me? I want it a lot, we aint nuttin but fuck buddies, when I text you… what do you do?”  
“CUM?”  
“Yea u cum to make me cum if you don’t I will beat the shit outta you until I CUM”  
*slides out*  
“What the fuck Gallagher?”  
“I can’t be just fuck buddies, I need more, I’m not just …”  
“Your fuckin dramatic whatever you are just a warm mouth and hard dick, can’t give you more” *pulls pants up*  
*grabs Mickey and slams him against the concrete wall*  
“Fuck Ian let go now”  
“Ok listen I’m scared, ready to shit my pants and cry but for the longest I’ve been having erotic dreams that involves you. In my world you’re a god your body is a temple and I wanna pray to you for as long as you would let me. I need to be honest I can’t hold this in anymore Mick. I feel so much for you. You are a shit talking bitch slappin piece of south side trash and I want you bad all the fucking time. I dream of your eyes drive me wild, your smell makes me weak… I want to take you home and rip off your clothes off get in the shower “  
“Hmm Gallagher “ *raises eyebrow* “dunno”  
“Mickey I wanna explore your body, taste all of you, eat your ass, suck your dick, fuck your ass, lick every part of your body”  
“Got to take me to your house, than you can do all that”  
“You can hardly walk, i'll hold you up.”  
“If we do this we got to bang and finish, by finish I mean we both cum”

HOME

*watches Mickey undress* “waters on *swallows hard* your body is incredible…. Nipple rings? I could play with them for hours. Your dick is prefect, your ass so tight, so soft your skin flawless, your 100% perfect, I wanna slide my tongue in your ass and suck your sexy balls, I want all of you, have I mentioned your smell makes me wild? I wanna kiss those sweet soft lips..”  
“Ian no fucking kissin, don’t come near my lips ill cut your tongue out and shove it up your ass”  
“I was right, your body is a temple.”  
“No kissin”  
“Once?”  
*getting dressed* fuck you no. I’m gone”  
“Go”  
“Ok”  
“Its bullshit, I do all you want, and one lil kiss”  
“It’s a rule I won’t break”  
“Why?”  
“Why? Because it creates a bond that I don’t want”  
“Mickey … “  
“I was lettin you explore me, you got me to your house and almost in the shower, this is fucked”  
“You are the one with the stupid rule”  
“It’s not stupid”  
“Why the fuck are we even doing this, fuck you Ian, you don’t understand it. Seriously we were gonna bang in the shower”  
“So let’s bang, one kiss just let me feel your tongue in my mouth and suck on it”  
“Fuck”  
“Fine let’s just bang”  
“Good get in the shower fuck this water is hot we need cool water to cool us down.” *pulls Ian close*  
“Mickey your holding me this close is gonna make me cum I can’t …. I can’t help it, kill me. *slides tongue in Mickey’s mouth* Sorry but I ..”  
*kisses back hard* “It’s …”  
“You taste so good, your tongue ring is sexy, you wanna fuck?”  
“I don’t wanna stop kissing Ian”  
“Don’t”


End file.
